110413
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: A short little episode-based one-shot. Set before the hot look Joey (or David) sent her way in tonight's episode.


_Another short little episode based one-shot. Not happy with it, but I know it was wanted, so let me know what you think?! xo_

* * *

Glancing round, the club was looking good for something that was thrown together last minute. His girl had done a decent job, he was somewhat surprised to see who her helper was but nothing that happened in this family majorly surprised him anymore. With about half an hour to go, the club was still somewhat empty. There she is. Joey ducked quickly past Bianca and Carol, to brush passed Lauren and mutter in her ear "For someone that's allergic to weddings, you look pretty good to me" on his way to stand by Max. Turning to face the room, he saw her smiling and shot her a smirk.

He grinned when she walked over to them "Oi bartender boy. Haven't you got glasses to fill?" she said sarcastically, clicking her fingers at him. Max chuckling at her behaviour. "Nah you've got it wrong. That's the party planners job" he said shooting her a smirk, glancing over at Max who seemed amused by their banter. "Yeah babe, he's a groomsmen." He added, Joey nodding in agreement. "Whatever. I'll do it then." She said in a monotone voice, before she went to turn raising an eyebrow in his direction and running her eyes down him. He was all suited up, looking good even if he said so himself. Not as good as his girlfriend, who he knew for a fact, spent actually hardly any time getting ready because she couldn't be bothered as she thought weddings were stupid.

"You know what, I'll help ya" he said, shooting an apologetic look towards Max, him just rolling his eyes in response. Wonder where his daughter gets that habit from. Walking a few steps behind her to the office to grab more champagne, he checked her out a few times with a smirk. Reaching the office door, which he firmly shut behind him, she spoke "Finishing staring at my bum yet?" she said with a cheeky grin. He laughed, pretending to think about it and grabbing her hand to slowly spin her around a few times to check her out from every angle, her shivering in response to his heated gaze going over her body. "Done?" she smirked. Spinning her lazily once more, he tugged her into his arms. "Done."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled happily at him. "You need to behave." She teased, trying to sound stern. "We're at a wedding". He smirked at her. "Thought you'd need a distraction from this allergy of yours." She laughed. "And you thought you'd volunteer as one?" she said, sarcasm evident in her voice. He nodded, serious expression in place. He pushed her back a few steps, her laughing as she tripped over her own feet as he pressed her against the desk.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that" she grumbled, straightening her dress and pulling on her jacket. "Try and keep acting like you didn't want to yeah babe" he said chuckling, smoothing down his suit too though. He did have to go stand next to her dad after all. She let out a laugh. "Everyone needs to have slutty wedding sex at least once in their life I guess" He smirked. "Just once?". It was a wedding all day after all. She grinned, before pushing him in the direction of the door. "Cool off over there Branning" he laughed, watching her grab a bottle of champagne before turning back towards him, mumbling something under her breath about getting a glass for her and Kirsty as a thank you.

"Well?" she questioned, well what? The confusion must have shown on his face, because she rolled her eyes before waving her hands over her body. Oh. "Yeah all good babe." She smiled, walking towards him. "Actually you look better now, all freshly..." She slapped a hand over his mouth. "You finish that sentence, you'll be getting a slap." She warned, pulling her hand away.

He just smirked at her, before gesturing with his arm for her to walk in front of him. "Don't think I don't know your game Joseph." She teased. "You just want longer to check me out." But moved to walk in front of him anyway, extra sway in her steps. He let out a chuckle, she definitely kept him on his toes.


End file.
